Tank:R63 ST I
ST-I 1 image:ST-I-b.jpg ST-I 2 image:ST-I-c.jpg ST-I 3 image:ST-I-d.jpg ST-I 4 |InTheGame_pros= * Excellent hull armor, very good for sidescraping * One of the best turrets of all tier 9 heavies, extremely strong in hull down * Good gun depression for a Soviet tank, just as good as an American M103 * Protected and easily hidden tracks double as very effective spaced armor when sidescraping * Powerful top gun with high alpha, very high pen on HEAT rounds, and reasonable accuracy for a Russian heavy gun |InTheGame_cons= * Devastating stock grind, nearly impossible without the BL-9 gun which is found on the opposite heavy line on the IS-3 * Horrible gun handling and aim time * Poor acceleration and uphill climb speed - exacerbates generally susceptibility to artillery fire * Poor DPM * Very weak armor on stock turret * Larger upgraded turret becomes a huge weakspot once surrounded * HD model makes the commanders cupola easy to hit, altought its still quite tough |InTheGame_performance= The ST-I is defined by its poor speed and mobility, thick intimidating armor, and raw firepower. It presents a tough opponent that should never be faced alone at close range, due to its adeptness at face-hugging, sidescraping, and brawling. However, once surrounded, its sluggishness and huge turret quickly become its downfall. As such, the ST-I is well-suited for city maps where it can exploit its ability in close-to-mid-range combat. In a hull-down position, its gigantic turret can only be penetrated by the strongest tier 10 guns; this, combined with exceptional gun depression for a Soviet tank, and a small and strong commander's cupola, make the ST-I's turret very formidable. However, once turned the wrong way, the huge slow-moving turret quickly becomes a huge weak spot. Furthermore, shots that hit the turret's underside may ricochet off and down into the hull, causing damage. The ST-I also has very thick sides and well protected tracks which make it very good at side scraping; a paramount manoeuvre for the IS-4. The ST-I is one of the slowest Tier 9 Heavy but can be boosted to surprising speeds around 40 kmh when pushed along by a teammate, it also keeps its speed well on flat ground. This is due to its relatively light weight which comes with the price of being sub-par at ramming and, when combined with a massive turret, high susceptibility to artillery fire. Although no longer boasting 400 penetration, the now 340 pen nerfed HEAT shells are still one of the best among the tier 9 heavies. A stock ST-I can be very grueling and unpleasant for its driver. Stock, it will be armed with a barely-improved 122mm gun found on the KV-85 and IS, the 175 penetration shell is absolutely unsatisfactory for a direct-combat face-to-face tier 9 brawler. It is highly recommended that you invest in Enhanced Torsion bars and or use free experience to get an upgraded gun. Furthermore, the stock turret is quite weak and has large obvious weak spots. Somewhat curiously, the ST-I is something of a throwback to the KV-1 in its armour destribution, which tends to be 'all-round', rather than front only. As such it's rather fogiving in terms of angling. An ST-I parked at a 45 degree angle is an extremely tough target. |InTheGame_research= -The BL-9 gun is more or less essential as the stock gun simply does not have the penetration to deal with most tier 9 and 10 tanks. Using free exp or unlocking it on the IS-3 first is strongly recommended. -Research the tracks, as it will allow you to install all its upgrades, unless you can afford the torsion bar module. -Research the Turret, as it greatly improves armor, view range, and reload time of its guns. -Research the top gun -Research the Engine -Go from there (Next tank, IS-4 has a 122mm gun with only 175 pen, so fully upgrading this tank is strongly advised.) |InTheGame_equipment= Vertical Stabilizer, Tank Gun Rammer, Vents, GLD, Spall Liner |History= The designer of this machine is Valentine Asikritovich Ganin. This man had the experience nebezyvestnom factory "Bolshevik," and from 1942 to 1945 - senior engineer of the Central Artillery Design Bureau Plant № 92 (Grabin KB). However, the more he is known as a rocketeer, in particular, to him belongs the idea of an underwater missile launch. Went to Ganina owns a total of 62 work in the field artillery, aviation, rocketry, including 24 copyright certificates. In short, people are very uneasy. Draft tank PT-I is not bad, had a number of original solutions, first applied in tank. But man does not have CB on his back and, more importantly, influential people. Plus, the tankers do not like the gunners. In general, the project zapinali and deposited in the archives, where it is stored until now. Assistant in this project was made by a young engineer went to Ganina CHasovnikov, a graduate Baumanki. On his account just not a few inventions and achievements. Comrade Valentine Asikritovich was an outstanding designer. Ganin with Chasovnikovym widow created a project of the tank, at what their work was based solely on their enthusiasm and dedication - the order for the design of this tank is from the state was not. To be honest, most of the best weapons, created in Russia (do not know about other countries), it was invented by designers-enthusiasts. Here's how to see problems Ganin tank in 1945: Notable examples of domestic and foreign heavy tanks have a number of serious shortcomings in the device of the crew compartment, undercarriage, etc., which reduce their military value. The main disadvantages are: As the gun and fighting compartment 1) Lack of quick-firing gun at medium and large caliber. 2) Lack of gun and turret stabilization, which is very difficult to shoot on the move the tank. 3) Small ammunition shells for the gun, which reduces the value of a combat tank. 4) The existing artillery systems medium and large caliber could hardly be placed in the limited dimensions of the turret. 5) The possibility of increasing the initial velocity armor-piercing shells at the same weight of projectile charge and size and save the gun was removed. 6) The location with respect to the tank commander and gunner guns has drawbacks in existing tanks as then: the swing of the gun, gun recoil, the fall of spent cartridges and use the loader in the loading process - all this nervous commander, distracting him from the battlefield observation. Relatively limited to an overview of the tank in front. 7) Set the gun in the turret complex technologically and structurally little benefit. 8) In the presence of anti-aircraft machine gun impossible to fire on the simultaneous ground and air enemy. 9) is not completely solved the problem of reliability of the Ventilation of the crew compartment of the powder gases which is especially important when powerful quick-firing gun. 10) In many tanks there is no leg drive smoothly electorate (hydro) turret. To the body and chassis 1) for possible underwater walking difficult place heavy tank was sealed and the gun-turret ambrazurnogo stroke. 2) The equipment of the tank for underwater walking is difficult and unreliable (in case of emergency). 3) Diameter of rollers, a way to track the location of chain is not at all heavy tanks rational Here is a list of izobtreteny and innovations that Ganin introduced to your project. This puts a heavy tank design to eliminate these drawbacks and has the following features that are the subject of the invention: 1) Triple medium or installation of guns of large caliber machine guns and two (small-caliber guns). 2) Placement of the tank crew: - the driver - in the nose of the tank, - the commander and gunner - in front of the towers - two charging - behind the commander and gunner. This the location of the tank commander gives him the best view and most tranquil location. presence of two significantly increases the rate of charging of the tank gun. 3) In a pocket niche tower in the direction of loading is quick-boeukladki (constructively, as a special case of cellular) rounds for the gun. At the same time such an arrangement is possible, as for unitary rounds and for rounds of separate loading (installing tandem with the banana). This eliminates unnecessary movement when charging the gun, which also dramatically increases its rate of fire. 4) The fence is located gilzootvoda gun centering chuck, spring-loaded rocker roller, reduces the size of loading the gun and raising its rate of fire. 5) To increase the initial velocity armor-piercing projectile gun under the previous weight of the projectile charge and constant dimensions of the guns used a special long-range nozzle tip. 6) In order to stabilize the gun in the vertical plane of fire, providing marksmanship with a stroke, used a special hoist to stabilization of mobile gun system gun mount. 7) To create a foreign exchange stabilization of the turret that provides the shooting accuracy with the progress of the tank, applied on the horizon a rotary mechanism to stabilization of the tower. 8) For self-defense against aircraft, in the hatch of a loader installed polubronirovanny heavy machine gun (small-caliber gun), with a special swivel shoulder-, improving tip-off. At a time when a charging of the firing anti-aircraft machine gun, the rest of the crew continues to work his usual combat (the commander oversees the battlefield, the second charging charges the gun, the gunner firing at ground targets). The construction proposed by the author, carried out in the sample. 9) To provide a convenient foot drive of the horizontal electric (hydro) used a special turret with a swinging footrest manually-foot lever. 10) Elektropovorot turret is provided to implement the scheme Ward or Leonardo Ampledin. Duplication of the drive control tower elektropovorota displayed to the commander of a tank for the rendition of the tower, or when you specify the target. 11) the most advantageous technologically and structurally setting the gun in the turret, is achieved by using box-like frame, which is installed on the gun cradle trunnions. The processed frame is welded to the tower. This eliminates the handling of the installation of the gun inside the tower, possible biases, etc. 12) For the application of flue minutes to hide the tank or the ejection of frag mines against infantry set breech-loading mortar. In a mortar tube from the rocket tank commander gives signals flares. 13) are three hatches: the commander of his commander's cupola and both charging that facilitates rapid recovery of the crew of the tank and the tank commander's convenience during normal maintenance of anti-aircraft machine gun. 14) You installation of freely rotating commander's hatch, while flipping the stabilization of the tower to the target (obrabatyvanie angle.) 15) Sights: - guns - cracking monocular scope with variable magnification and a variable field of view (TS) - anti-aircraft machine gun - and the sighting collimator sight (mostly to calibrate the collimator.) 16) To the best of the crew compartment ventilation from powder gases, suction applied to the local gas of spent cartridges flying out of the breech, through the pipe fence gilzootvoda (performed with the holes) with the suction fan. 17) for ventilation the crew compartment is a fan-type blower, located above the gun. 18) Air supply units of the consumer in the tower provides a special case of the engine through the air VU. 19) The commander has a rotating seat with backrest and footrest special. 20) Sitting suspended charging plug . 21) Most of the combat pack is a rapid-tank and is located in the tower. 22) Ambrazurny site provides the best armor protection frontal part of the tower, the most advantageous technology and ease of making your reservation, allows a reliable seal against water, vapor CQ bullets. 23) to seal the skirt of the tower and the shielding barrel gun and swinging bookings are inflatable tubes that are located in special grooves. 24) In order to ensure circulation of the underwater tank, the suction pipe is provided for a flexible hose to the engine swinging a float tube or patched. Exhaust can be made directly into the water or the patched tube into the atmosphere. When the exhaust into the water it is desirable to use slotted hangers. 25) for walking underwater tank, inside it expected to increase the air pressure to prevent infiltration of water through accidental leaks. 26) For seizure of the gun turret hatch is in an alcove of the tower. 27) Applied road wheels Large diameter, with them lying on the tracks and lifted the axles and idler drive wheel that provides greater survivability of the chassis and the best of its dynamic qualities. Ganin Engineer Engineer CHasovnikov As you can see, innovation is not enough. First of all, emphasis was placed on increasing the firepower of the tank and improve the review of the car. As the chassis was used by a tank shell object 701. Object 701 - IP-4 is an earlier version. Differed from the final design of the suspension and transmission, and, consequently, had a large diameter rollers, without oporonyh rollers. How many people know, the tower tank ST-I, very much like an American. But in fact this is a purely authoring Ganina - U.S. T29/T30/T34 with their brutal towers were created independently of amerkantsami Ganina. Due to these innovations was to get the tank at the time unprecedented firepower. Here in brief the most important: The introduction of the vertical stabilizer of the gun and the mechanism of the horizontal stabilization of the tower (!) Was to qualitatively improve the accuracy of shooting, especially with the move. The use of a special device (distant nozzle tip) allowed up to 12-20% armor penetration of all guns in the arsenal of available time. But it had one drawback - because of increased so skorsoti flight of the projectile (security armor penetration) significantly reduce the life of the barrel. Appearance of the second charging, rabotyuschih together on both sides of the gun breech, as well as the removal of combat pack in the back of the niche spetsialntsyu tower (as in today's NATO membership tanks) has significantly raise the rate of gun. The increase in working space, the introduction of powerful ventilation crew compartment, improving the working conditions of the commander (rotating commander's cupola and an armchair commander, electromechanical device turret) allows a qualitatively improve the efficiency of the crew. |HistoricalGallery= image:ST-I 1.jpg ST-I 1 |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%A2-1 ST-1 Heavy Tank] at wikipedia.org in Russian, use Google translate. |Sidebar_Camostop=6.3 |Sidebar_Camomove=3.4 |Sidebar_Camofire=1.4 |Sidebar_Passhard=1.151 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.534 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.877 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.192 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.356 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.24 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.24 }}